Who's That Girl
by DarkMoon1301
Summary: Who is Danny's new girlfriend, and why does Sam care?


**Disclaimer: Ha, I wish I owned Danny Phantom… but I don't. The song is by Hilary Duff, therefore, I don't own that either.**

**This randomly popped into my head so.. here it is =)**

**DM1301**

**Who's That Girl?**

"What do you mean he got a girlfriend?" Sam asked Tucker over the phone.

"He got a girlfriend. He met some girl at the mall and they clicked. He asked her out a few days later."

"Why didn't he tell us?"

"Hell if I know. Oh, hey, I gotta go. My new computer's here!"

"Okay, talk to you later Tuck. Yeah, bye." Sam hung up the phone. _'He got a girlfriend Sam… what are you gunna do?'_ she thought to herself. Sam looked down at the doodle she was making when Tucker had called with the heartbreaking news. It was of her and Danny. They were hugging with a heart surrounding them. Sam closed her eyes, but a tear slipped through the cracks. She opened her eyes and picked up the picture. With a sob escaping her mouth, she tore the picture in halp and threw the pieces across the room. Then she took a minute to cry and think about what to do.

Danny floated outside. He had come up just as Sam had a torn the picture. He didn't know what it was, of course. All he knew was that she was really upset. But why? He floated in the shadows, invisible, so he could watch. As he watched she stood up and went to her dresser, where a picture of the two of them sat. _'I remember when that picture was taken.' _Danny thought. _'It was Valentine's Day, and neither of us had a Valentine, so we paired up, and Tuck got the picture of us laughing together.'_

Sam looked at the picture. _'Why can't this be us now? Why can't I be his?'_ She put the picture on the dresser face down. As another tear slid silently down her cheek, she started to sing. Unknown to her, Danny was watching.

**There were places we would go at midnight  
There were secrets that nobody else would know  
There's a reason but I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I thought they all belonged to me**

Who's that girl?  
Where's she from?  
No she can't be the one  
That you want  
That has stolen my world  
It's not real, it's not right  
It's my day, it's my night  
By the way  
Who's that girl living my life?  
Oh no, living my life  


Sam walked to her window and leaned out, singing. _'What's she singing about?'_ wondered Danny. _'What girl?'_

**  
Seems like everything's the same around me  
Then I look again and everything has changed  
I'm not dreaming so I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I don't know why  
She's everywhere I wanna be**

Who's that girl?  
Where's she from?  
No she can't be the one  
That you want  
That has stolen my world  
It's not real, it's not right  
It's my day, it's my night  
By the way  
Who's that girl living my life?

I'm the one who made you laugh  
Who made you feel  
And made you sad  
I'm not sorry  
For what we did  
For who we were  
I'm not sorry  
I'm not her  


Sam pushed away from the window and hugged herself. The tears came in rivers now.

**  
Who's that girl?  
Where's she from?  
No she can't be the one  
That you want  
That has stolen my world  
It's not real, it's not right  
It's my day, it's my night  
By the way  
Who's that girl living my life?  
Oh no, living my life**

Sam sat on the bed. The phone ran.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sam, it's Tucker. How are you holding up? I know you liked Danny."

"I'm alright I guess… By the time he sees me I'll be normal."

"Well he was on his way ten minutes ago. I don't know if he's there yet."

"No, he's not, at least as far as I can see. But thanks for the warning Tuck."

"No problem. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, bye." Sam hung up the phone and went in the bathroom to wash her face. If Danny was coming, he didn't need to see her like this. Once she was in the bathroom, Danny floated in and phased back. He sat and waited for Sam. While he waited, he started thinking.

'_Who could Sam possibly like? She's only close to me and Tucker…And Tucker doesn't have a girlfriend… But… I just… Oh God, why am I so blind?! Sam must like me!'_

Sam came out of the bathroom and saw Danny sitting on her bed. She put on a fake smile and walked towards him.

"Hey Danny. So I heard you got a new girlfriend."

Danny looked up, startled to hear her. "Oh, hey, Sam. Yeah, I did. Tucker call you already?"

"Yeah, he did. So who is she?" Danny's phone started ringing. It was the new girlfriend.

"Hello?"

"Danny, oh my Gosh, where are you?! You were supposed to be here, like, forever ago!"

"Well, I got side tracked. I went to see Sam."

"Sam? Sam Manson? Sweetie, if you're going to date me, then you'll have to stop being friends with her. My boyfriend can't be friends with freaks."

"Well then uh, I guess you don't have a boyfriend anymore. Bye." Danny hung up on his now ex-girlfriend and stood up. He looked at Sam.

"You busy the rest of tonight?" he smiled.

Sam looked puzzled. "No, why?"

"Because I just became a single man, and I want to take a Miss Sam Manson on a date.I like her a lot you know."

Sam smiled. "She likes you too."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well then I guess she won't mind if I do this." And then Danny kissed Sam, and they lived happily ever after. Well, as happily as a goth and a ghost boy could be.

The End


End file.
